l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Kitsuki
Last Step Castle (D9) in the Shinpi province Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 was named so because of the steep climb that led away from the castle to the High House of Light, the gateway to the Dragon mountains. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 237 In 1200 the Dragon Wall was magically built with no gate, no door, blocking the entrance to or exit from the Dragon provinces north of Last Step Castle. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III Founded Originally little more than a collection of towers and barracks under the direction of the Mirumoto family, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 63 the castle was awarded to Agasha Kitsuki after he was permitted to found the Kitsuki family. Some said there was a secret path leading from the flatlands to Shiro Kitsuki, but if there was it was well hidden. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition'', p. 290 only known to the Kitsuki and few Tattooed Monk. The castle was also the final destination for those who went to the Great Climb to the west. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 14 Appearance Diplomatic Center Shiro Kitsuki, the diplomatic center for the Dragon Clan, was a trio of high castles, connected to each other by an encircling fortified wall. It had a large number of guest accommodations, and the court chambers were very slightly more lavish than those of more individualistic family estates. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 342 The castle had a very small garrison, but it had many other methods of protection. Many of these were enchantments, such as one that flinged anyone trying to scale the walls to their death against the ground. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 15 Trial Court It held the one of the largest courts in the Dragon lands, second to Dojo of the Perfect Word. Most trials and sentencing in the Dragon lands by their magistrates were carried out in the castle. Kitsuki Magistrate Dojo The castle was home to the Dojo of the First Glance, which was where the Kitsuki Method was taught to all would-be Kitsuki Magistrates. The Kitsuki Courtier, Tamori Shugenja and Tamori Follower of the Method were taught in the castle's dojo. Masters of Magic, p. 43 There was an ongoing collaboration between the Kitsuki and the Tamori shugenja. The Tamori had built a temple at the castle to a great Earth spirit that lived in the mountains, despite their affinity to Earth. Kitsuki library A great library at the castle compiled all the Kitsuki Journals gathered by the magistrates at the end of their investigations. Way of Shadow, p. 4 Battles Hitomi In 1131 during the Siege of Sleeping Mountain, Shiro Kitsuki was one of the castle besieged by the Naga army Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei #5 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) and later was seized. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Sieged again In 1168 during the War of Silk and Steel the and armies besieged the castle. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Shiro Kitsuki (Enemy of my Enemy) * Last Step Castle (The Harbinger) Category:Shinpi province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Dragon Clan Dojo